


There’s A Shimmer In Your Eyes (Like The Feeling Of A Thousand Butterflies)

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beebo - Freeform, Beebo want cuddle :D, F/F, Fluff, Rain, They listen to Mamma Mia because its art, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: After dealing with a Beebo, Sara just wants to have a slow night with Ava.





	There’s A Shimmer In Your Eyes (Like The Feeling Of A Thousand Butterflies)

**Author's Note:**

> YALL SEE THAT TRAILER???? SIGN ME UP PLEASE

The mission went smooth, well, smoothly as the legends can take missions. It was simple, get the dragon, banish it to it’s realm, and go. However, once they got to 1800s New Jersey, Nate got distracted by Aaron Burr, who was on his way to take down Alexander Hamilton. The dragon destroyed half the town, and another ‘demon’ showed up.

That ‘demon’, was a small beebo doll. As soon as they heard the annoying, high pitched ‘I la la love you’, they knew they were screwed. A few Time Bureau agents of lower rankings came to assist at the end of it all. So really, it didn’t go smooth. 

So now Sara was walking around Star City, shivering in the cool July air. She smiled when she came up to Ava’s building. She buzzed, and smirked when the door almost instantly unlocked. She slid into the house, taking in the warm air. Ava was in her kitchen, where the pad was.

Sara took in the scent of Ava’s building, and took note that Ava must be cooking something. Ava always ate late, since she got home late almost everyday. Sara snuck up on Ava, and slid her arms around her waist. Ava smiled and chuckled.

“I la-la-love you.” Sara imitated, squeezing Ava lightly. Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“God, don’t start.” She giggled, turning around to kiss Sara. Sara stuck her tongue out and moved to the kitchen island, and lifted herself up to sit on it. The only noise was the now starting pitter-patter of rain on the windows, and the slight bubble of the pan in front of Ava. “What’cha makin’?” 

“Pasta, do you want some?” Ava asked. Sara almost melted at Ava’s voice, which was full of love. Sara nodded, and looked out Ava’s patio window. Lightning struck a while behind the city, and Sara frowned. 

“You okay love?” Ava asked, turning to look at Sara. Sara nodded, and held her arms out for Ava. Ava placed her arms around Sara’s neck and pulled her forward a little bit. Sara rested her head in the crook of Ava’s neck.

“I missed you today.” Sara simply said, nuzzling herself closer to Ava. Ava made a noise of agreement, and began taking Sara’s hair out of it’s current ponytail. Sara shut her eyes as she held Ava, enjoying her fingers in her hair and the silence.

“Do you just want to have a slow night? Food, movies, falling asleep on the couch kind of night?” Ava suggested, pulling away from Sara so she could check on the food. Sara nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. Ava smiled and returned to the stove. “Go set it up.” Ava prompted, nodding towards the living area behind them. 

“Yanno, Aves, I think I might just change to working at the Bureau. Damn, they pay well.” Sara chuckled, flopping herself onto the couch. Ava shrugged.

“Or, you know, you could move in with me.” She said it quietly; but Sara’s ears were strong. Sara’s eyes widened and she turned to Ava.

“Yeah, I could.” She said after awhile, once Ava thought she got away with it. Ava almost dropped the pot she was draining, and turned her head to look at Sara.

“Yeah?” Ava’s voice was hopeful. Sara smiled and nodded. Ava giggled and grabbed a bowl. She brought them to the living area and set them down in front of them.

“Beebo want cuddle.” Sara said after she finished eating, setting her bowl down on the table and leaning into the couch. Ava followed, but pulled Sara close. She kissed her temples and hit play. She set the remote down and let both arms take over Sara. 

At some part in the night, Sara had fallen asleep with her head in Ava’s lap, Ava’s hands through her hair. Ava had fallen asleep with an arm on the back of the couch, the other tangled in hair. It was what Sara needed, really. Some time to calm down. 

 

Ava awoke at around seven am, and smiled when she opened her eyes to see Sara. She grabbed her phone from the cushion beside her, and snapped a quick picture to use as payback sometime. She slowly took her hand away from Sara’s hair, and grabbed a pillow that was beside her. She lifted Sara’s head lightly, and swapped herself for the pillow.

She skipped off to the kitchen, where she set up a few pans. She occasionally turned back to Sara, making sure she was still peacefully asleep and not having any problems of any sorts. She was halfway through making french toast, something the couple had adopted for Saturday morning, when she heard Sara stir behind her.

“Ava?” Sara asked quietly, rolling over to face what used to be Ava.

“I’m over here baby.” Ava called back, setting another piece of toast on the griddle. Sara popped her head up and smiled.

“Hi.” She simply said, blowing her hair out of her face. Ava chuckled.

“Hey.” Ava replied, a tired smile on her face. Sara grabbed her phone and groaned at the time. 

“Aves, did you bring the cushions in last night before it stormed?” Sara asked finally bringing herself to sit up. Ava glanced outside and nodded. After awhile of scrolling through her phone, Sara finally stood to join Ava. Before she walked over, she threw a pandora radio station on so there would be some background noise. Luckily, the first song to turn on was ‘Andante, Andante’, resung for the sequel to Mamma Mia. 

Like the previous night, Sara slid her arms around Ava’s waist from behind. She kissed Ava’s shoulder (since that’s all she’s tall enough to kiss) and rested her head atop it. Ava turned her head and kissed the side of Sara’s head. They swayed gently together, the only disruptions being Ava reaching for something else or needed to grab something from a different area. Sara began to softly sing along, which was also high on Ava’s favorite sounds from Sara list.

“Take it easy with me, please,” Sara sang, shifting so her cheek was against Ava’s back. “Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze.” She continued, blowing gently against Ava’s shoulder. Ava giggled, something Sara never thought she would hear. Ava turned so she was facing Sara, and carefully spun the girl around. Sara ‘woop’d in surprise, but effortlessly continued.

“Take your time, make it slow,” She started again, letting herself come back to Ava, and holding her close. She turned her head against Ava’s chest, and continued their swaying while their hands found each other. They both continued the song, and didn't even notice the familiar ‘woosh’ of a portal behind them.

They connected their lips slowly, passionately. Sara’s hands left Ava’s and moved to her waist, whereas Ava’s hands moved to Sara’s hair. They practically jumped apart from each other when they heard a cough.

“Zari? What’re you doing?” Sara asked, letting an arm stay around Ava’s waist. Zari scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Uhm, sorry, but Ray had an incident in the lab involving Mick, Nate accidentally broke the food fabricator, and Gary’s on the ship and I really don’t want him to be.” Zari explained. Ava placed her head in her hands and frowned.

“One day. I want one freakin’ day with my girlfriend.” She mumbled. Sara pecked her cheek, and turned to face the stairs.

“I’m gonna change really quick and then we can go.” She dismissed, practically darting up the steps. Ava shook her head and sighed. Zari walked over, and snatched a piece of french toast.

“Mm, almost better than Gideon.” She ‘complimented’. Ava chuckled. A few minutes later, Sara returned in jeans and a Time Bureau hoodie (one of Ava’s), as well as a S.T.A.R labs hoodie that she tossed to Ava. Ava happily threw it on, and followed Sara and Zari onto the Waverider.

The three of them tried their best to handle the problems, which Ava took further into consideration, since the lab was roasted. Sara lectured her team, which was enough to scare Gary off.

In the life of Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance, there’s never a bland day.


End file.
